


Goodbye

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, Sad, rip μ's, time to roll around in my tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter first date here.<br/>Enter second date here.</p><p>Our online calculator will determine the number of days between the ones you chose.</p><p>August... 2010<br/>April... 2016</p><p>It's been 5 years and 8 months between these two dates.</p><p>Calculate another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"I still can't believe Niccochi hasn't developed," Nozomi remarks with a smirk, as she secures the elastic to the end of her braid.

"Oh come on! Get your head out of the cards and into the real world!" Nico shouts back, buttoning the last button to her top.

"Rin-chan, do I look okay?" Hanayo mumbles, brushing the tip of the mascara applicator against real and fake lashes alike.

"Of course, Kayochin!" the girl in question responds, energetic as per usual.

"Relax. We've done this so many times before," Maki states, twirling a strand of her red hair. All this time, and she can still mask her nervousness...?

"What do you have to say, Student Council President?" Eli croons, grinning as she points her gaze at Honoka.

"It'll be just like all the others!" she yells triumphantly. Umi still hangs on to the time she fainted during their rain concert...

"My mom'll be glad to have the sewing machine back after borrowing it for so long..." Kotori chimes in.

"Maybe I'll go somewhere and be a famous archer," Umi comments.

Two fingers each, all nine girls stick their hand in a circle.

"1!"

"2."

"3..."

"4!"

"5."

"6."

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

* * *

 

**A Y A S E  E L I**

"Do you think it's too late to tell them that I want to join after all this time?!"

"No. It never was."

"Being Student Council President and a School Idol is difficult, but I think I manage well."

"Do you expect to become great dancers if you don't practice?"

_A girl who went from antagonistic to part of the glue that kept them together._

* * *

 

**Y A Z A W A  N I C O**

"Quit it already! You're just a bunch of shams who know nothing about idols!"

"You've convinced me."

"Repeat after me! Nico-Nico-Nii!"

_A girl who doubted their abilities, but then lead them to rise to the top._

* * *

 

**T O J O  N O Z O M I**

"μ's."

"Nine is the perfect number. No more, no less."

"I moved around a lot as a kid. With μ's... It doesn't feel so lonely."

_A girl who launched them off, while curing her own isolation._

* * *

 

"μ's..."

* * *

 

**K O I Z U M I  H A N A Y O**

"I'm too shy to be an idol..."

"A-RISE! The most well known idol group in all of Japan!"

"Thanks for coming to our show!"

_A girl who broke out of her shell in order to achieve her dreams._

* * *

 

**H O S H I Z O R A  R I N**

"Come on, Kayochin! Let's check out the track team!"

"Rin? The Leader?"

"Even you... can transform!"

_A girl who broke her boundaries, and became fully herself._

* * *

 

**N I S H I K I N O  M A K I**

"I don't do all that idol stuff."

"I decided to write your song."

"Santa-san doesn't visit naughty children!"

_A girl who slowly opened up to reveal her inner child._

 

* * *

 "MUSIC..."

* * *

 

**M I N A M I   K O T O R I**

"Honoka's plans are always a bit absurd."

"I'll sew the outfits!"

"Looks like we're tighter than the stitches of my dress, hehe!"

_A girl who tagged along for the trip of a lifetime._

* * *

**S O N O D A   U M I**

"This will never work!"

"You can't practice by yourself."

"I don't know where I'd be without you."

_A doubtful girl who came to appreciate the quirkiness of life._

* * *

 

**K O S A K A   H O N O K A**

"Let's form an idol group!"

"For the one person who showed up, let's do our very best!"

"For this entire dome, let's do our very best!"

_A girl who's dream became larger than she ever imagined._

* * *

 "START!"


End file.
